dragon_age_divinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Sadie of Sidhe
Sadie is a Fereldan blacksmith, rogue, and member of the ‘High Dragons’ adventurer's company. Appearance Sadie has a slightly rounded face with a tapered chin. Her skin is dark with an underlying reddish tone. Her nose is rounded and short, while her eyes are large and framed by thick dark lashes. Her most startling feature is her eye colour. Her eyes are an intense nearly yellow shade of green. Startling and rare, some may view the colour with suspicion while others may find the colour beautiful and fetching. Her ears are a little big and stick out somewhat but are clearly rounded human ears and not elf ears. Her skin is in good health though may break out from time to time. Dry and damaged from lack of fancy lotions and the heat of the forge Sadie's hair is prone to flyaway strands. It is thick and a deep brown with dark auburn highlights. Spending time in the sun tends to sun-bleach her hair allowing the reddish colour to stand out more. She keeps it at around shoulder length pulling some of it back with an old cloth ribbon while going about her day. When at work near the forge her hair is braided and she’ll wear a bandana to keep her hair out of her face and away from flames. Thin and wiry, she’s still in the process of growing though likely won’t get much taller. Rather than bulky muscle Sadie has a low amount of fat and has a tight wiry musculature in her arms and upper back. Due to her muscle composition, her shoulders are slightly wider than her hips. A cinched and petite waistline gives her an unexaggerated feminine hourglass appearance. When not in work boots she tends to go barefoot thus the bottoms of her feet are nearly as callused as her hands. She has twig-like legs and knobby knees. She is used to living within humble means. Her clothing repaired as needed, the colours faded with use. Sadie leans towards feminine but practical. A long sleeveless tunic paired with worn leather pants or a simple ankle-length skirt. For use in colder times she owns an old brown cloak with a fringe of red fox fur. Combat Information Armament * Thick hide gloves - long and made of cured leather, they provide protection from the heat of the forge. Might work against a few attacks but not designed to be used as combat armour. * Forge hammer - a dark black hammer of considerable weight * Steel Dagger - Forged by her own hands under the tutelage of her father. Abilities Caltrops - small bits of sharp metal that are hard to manoeuvre over without injury. Slowing movement. Evade - Not getting hit is the first step to not dying Dirty Fighting - a scrapper in the making. Skills * Blacksmithing * Endurance * Cooking * Navigation * Perception * Knowledge (Streetwise) Biography Darvid the blacksmith settled in the small hamlet of Sidhe while Sadie was just a small baby. All her life she was told her mother died in childbirth and Sadie had no reason to believe her father was a liar. The hamlet was small with very basic shops of hardworking but uneducated folks. Not many travellers passed through the area. Darvid took over for the old blacksmith and was able to provide a simple life for himself and Sadie. As she grew older Sadie began to help her father more in the forge. The orders were always simple. Nails and farming tools, sometimes a trinket for a wedding gift. Once a year they’d pack up some excess wares and a few special made items and ride farmer Mel’s cart into the nearest large town. Her father would sell his work in the local market and then they’d buy some fabric or other necessities for the coming year. Darvid would ensure Sadie got to watch a street show. Her favourite performances were stories of heroes. Nights in Sidhe were a time of simple pleasures. Sidhe and her father would often share a meal and look up into the night sky. She was taught the guiding stars and the names of some of the constellations. At 12 after seeing a performance about the great knight fending off evil Sadie was inspired to forge a sword of her own. While her father was out in the fields delivering orders Sadie attempted to work the forge, building the fire as she had seen her father do. Her inexperience caused embers to land on her exposed arms, the searing heat biting into her flesh. Defeated, she cleaned up and hid her burns under long sleeves. She would watch her father more aptly and continue to try to make her sword for the next year, receiving more burns to her often exposed arms. Darvid was no fool and suspected Sadie was experimenting and simply asked the neighbours to look in on her to ensure she didn’t get too deep into trouble. Eventually, Sadie succeeds in making something sword-like. It is crude and heavy and the first time she uses the thing it breaks due to the metal's impurities. Darvid finds the pieces and gently questions Sadie on why she would secretly make a sword. Sadie admits to wishing to be a hero like in the stories. Darvid turns Sadie's attention to learning the blacksmith trade keeping her busy over the coming years. Sadie works tirelessly, learning quickly and beginning to take over the simpler forge work. As the next market day approached Darvid would set a cast for a simple sword down in front of Sadie. Her test to become a journeyman would be to forge a sword that could be sold in the market. Several days passed with many failures but a few days before the market Sadie with more burns dotting her skin presented her father with a decent iron sword. The hilt coiled in leather. Nothing fancy or masterful. But the sword was sellable. Darvid went to the market and with the money acquired from selling the sword bought Sadie long, cured leather forge gloves and a forge hammer more suited to her size. Sadie delved more into blacksmithing until she turned 16. The arrival of guards from the kingdom, simply passing through on the way to the nearest town rekindled Sadie's ambitions. Talk of an adventurer’s guild growing piqued her curiosity. Not long after the guard’s left Darvid found his daughter looking down the trodden path they’d taken. He kissed her forehead and handed her a bundle for the road. Together they ate one last dinner together. He promised she would always have a home in Sidhe and she, in turn, promised to visit or send word if she could. The next morning Sadie hopped on the back of farmer Mel’s cart and watched her home fade away as they made it into town. From the town, Sadie would make the long trek to Redcliffe by foot. Along the way, she was assaulted by 2 highwaymen. Clearly bested she still put up a fight and when she fell to the ground they left her a bruised and bloody heap. Not willing to lose all she owned and turn tail back to Sidhe she got up and used the age-old tactic of throwing horse dung at her assailant's heads. She would run forward and grab her belongings dashing off into the woods. As the year passed Sadie would visit the Adventurer's Guild once weekly, looking for work within. Eventually, she obtained a job as a journeyman blacksmith and began making nails and other odds and ends for use by the servants and builders. She is a known friendly face and often talks with the dwarves and likes to practice with different weapons, dreaming of the day she can become a hero. Personality Sadie is still a girl growing into a woman. She often stumbles and doesn’t have the life experience necessary to make wise choices. She also doesn’t have the same fears of the wise to hold her back. From the time she wakes up to the time she falls asleep her passions drive her. Childish and naive dreams of heroism mingle with ever-growing intellect and an unbreakable resolve. She reaches fervently for what she desires, often heedless of the consequences. Even when she bears the brunt of her ambitions she often rises up, again and again, approaching the same task from different sides, willing to put in the work to make her desires happen. Tenacious with everything she does, she works hard to be the best she can be. Often her work ethic can backfire. She will practice alone and develop bad habits in forms or skills that were she to train only with guidance would not be an issue. Every skill she has learned for herself without an instructor shows weaknesses. Some are minor such as a tendency to peel vegetables with the knife pointed towards herself. Other skills suffer from her impatience such as the incorrect way she holds a sword making it easy to disarm her. The young woman’s desire to learn has through hard work created a series of bad habits that will take equal efforts to unlearn. Cheerful and full of life she is often a bright spot in a dour atmosphere. Even at the cost of her own emotional well-being, she will put off grieving and place on a brave face. A smile among adversity, though often a false and cracked smiled for the benefit of others. Helpful and charitable she is far too trusting. Her unbiased nature lends itself to mingling in mixed company, surrounding herself with people from all over. She is polite though not polished. Common in manners rather than regal. Sadie respects her elders and to a point offers polite courtesy to those in a higher station. She moves in a spritely and open manner. Her personal space is less than some others and she can easily share shoulders with friends and companions. Hugs or slaps aren’t out of the question either as she is warm and physical with those she’s grown closest to. A dreamer at her very core, she has a boundless imagination. On starry nights it is common for her to simply sit and look upwards at the night sky. Her thoughts often wandering between dreams and what is real. She is not so foolish as to believe all dreams are attainable but some part of her acknowledges that it is better to reach for a dream and fail than to wonder at the possibility. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Human Category:Ferelden Category:High Dragons Category:Crusader's Guild